What if?
by EmoPandaLover123
Summary: What if ninjas had the same technology as we did today? Would it make their lives easier as our or would it be too much of a distraction? I have taken a couple of shinobi's and put them all in one house and given them a new piece of technology each week, Let the experiment begin!
1. Chapter 1: Introdution

**Hello lovely readers! XD So as you can see my other story got removed…for a dumb reason, Oh well I was running out of ideas for it anyway, but not to fear I have thought of a new brilliant idea! WOO XD so without further or due here's the first chapter of "What if?" Enjoyyyyyyyyyy! **

What if ninja's had the common technology like we use to today? Would it make their lives as simply as ours or would it be too much of a distraction? These are the questions that haunt me while I'm sleeping at night so I decided to do a study to find out!

Here's how we're gonna do this, I have randomly picked out a couple shinobi's from certain villages, they will have to stay with each other in a house for a couple of months with whatever technology I decide to give them. At the end of each week I will add on to the stuff that I have already given them, hehe, let's get this started shall we?

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, TenTen, and Lee all are sitting in a waiting room, a girl with brown choppy hair and green eyes walks into the room, "Hiya guys! My name is Ai, I will be your observer for this experiment! This is going to be fun, so does anybody have any questions before I take you to where you will be staying?" The girl says looking at each of them.

"How long will we be staying here?" Shikamaru asked.

"A couple months I suppose." The girl says looking at a clipboard that she had in her hands.

"A couple of months?! I only packed enough clothes for about a week!" Ino cries.

"Well, too bad Barbie, you're gonna have to make those clothes last for a while." Ai says as she continues looking at her clipboard.

Ino glares at her, "So, will there be food their?" Choji says as he stuffs another hand full of chips into his mouth.

"All the food you could imagine my friend."

"So, we all have to live together?" Naruto asked.

"Yup! Fun right?"

"Not if you consider the smell of dog fun." Shino says, but nobody heard him.

"Not if you consider the smell of dog fun." Sasuke says.

"HEY! Watch it pretty boy! I could tell Akamaru to shit all over your face right now!" Kiba yells at Sasuke.

"Dafuq Kiba?" Ai says looking at him strangely, he just shrugs and crosses his arms, "Well I could."

"Um, okay then…anymore questions?"

Shino begins to ask a question but is cut off, "Okay no more question then, follow me and I'll show you where you all will be staying!" Ai says as she turns and skips out the door.

Shino twitches, "HahahahaHAHAHAHAH! She ignores me too, HAHAHAHAHAHAH OKAY THEN JUST FORGET ABOUT SHINO! SHINO DOESN'T NEED ANY ATTENTION! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAAHAH!" Shino runs the opposite way from everybody else still laughing like a maniac. "FUCK YOU ALL!"

"Um, is…is he okay?" Sakura asked.

"He'll be fine; he always does this when he doesn't get his way." Kiba says following Ai out the door, the group shrugs and follows Ai and Kiba out the room.

"Here we are guys! Hope you like it!" Ai says as she opens the door and walks in.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Naruto says looking around the house with wide eyes.

"I CALL THIS ROOM!" We hear Ino yell from upstairs, as she yells this everybody else runs of to find a room of their own.

'Damn how'd she get up there that fast, Oh well she is a ninja so yeah.' Ai thinks to herself.

"NO KIBA THIS IS MY ROOM GET THE HELL OUT!" Naruto yells.

"IT'S THE ONLY ROOM LEFT SO IT'S MINE! GO SLEEP OUTSIDE OR SOMETHING!" Kiba yells back.

"YOU'RE THE DOG YOU GO SLEEP OUTSIDE!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WANT THIS ROOM SO BAD TAKE IT!" The door slams shut, it's quiet for a minute, "…DEAR KAMI WHY DOES IT SMELL LIKE THAT!" Naruto starts beating on the door. "KIBA OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR IT SMELLS LIKE RAW EGGS IN HERE, YOU CAN HAVE THE ROOM JUST OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Nope, you said it was your room, so enjoy it." Kiba says as he hold the door in place so Naruto can't get out.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Naruto yells, "YOU CAN HAVE THIS ROOM I GO SLEEP IN THE BATHROOM FOR KAMI'S SAKE JUST OPEN THE DOOR!"

Kiba opens the door, Naruto runs out making gagging noises, "You bastard! HOW DARE YOU LOCK ME IN A ROOM WITH YOUR FART?" Naruto yells at Kiba, he just shrugs and walks into the room and closes the door, "It really doesn't smell that bad." Kiba says from inside the room.

Once everybody is done choosing their rooms and unpacking they come back downstairs, "So I take it everybody found a room?" Ai says smiling.

They nod, "Okay then let's get this thing started then," She pulls out a box from behind her, "What's in the box?" Sasuke asked.

"Well if you would hold on for a damn sec you could see." Ai answers him.

He puts his hands up, "Well my bad." He says.

"Anyways, here we have cell phones, they are primarily used for communication," Ai says as she passes out IPhones to everyone. "But, we use them for many reason, we use them to keep up with appointments, play games, take pictures and more."

"Why does it only have one button?" TenTen asked pressing it twice, "How can I help you today?" Siri says. "HOLY SHIT! IT TALKS!" TenTen says wide eyed. "Yes, say something back to it." Ai says as she nods her head.

"Like what do I just say hi or what." TenTen asked her.

"Tell her you're hungry." Ai says.

"I'm hungry…"

"I have found 5 restaurants around the location that you are at; would you like me to make reservations for you?" Siri says.

"What's a reservation?"

"It's when you get a table to eat at before you go out to eat so you won't have to wait." Ai says.

"Oh, then no don't make reservations." TenTen says.

"This thing is awesome!" TenTen says as she continues to talk to Siri.

"Can my thingy talk like that too?" Naruto asked.

"Yup all of your phones can talk to, just press the button twice." Ai says.

"What button?" Neji asked, "Uh, the only button on the phone, Neji." Ai says sweat dropping.

"Where is it?" He asked, "It right there Neji! How could you not see that?" TenTen asked him.

"Oh that button, okay." He says.

"Okay well you guys have fun with those! I'll be back tomorrow to teach you guys some new things about it." Ai says turning to walk out the door. She looks back at them; they were all glued to their new phones.

**SO, did you like it, sorry the ending sucked I couldn't think of anything else. DX But review and tell me whatcha thought about it! XD I promise next chapter will be funnier and everybody who didn't say anything they will, it's just that I'm trying to babysit 3 kids and write this at the same time. DX kids man, their annoying . but anyways review please! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE XOXOXOXO! **


	2. Chapter 2: Texting

**Hola! Senors y Senoritas, I's back with the newest chapter of "What If" thought I wasn't gonna be back didn't cha? WELL I AM! It's just that school gets in the way, but I only have 9 more days in that hell hole XD yay me! Summer hurry up but, anyways enough talking! ONWARDS WITH THE STORY! XD**

"Okay guys! Today I'm going to teach you about texting!" Ai says. "So, texting is like uh, lets say it's like a faster way to communicate with people, and for some shy people an easier way to communicate with others."

Everyone turns to Hinata, she blushes and sinks into her chair. "So, is this why Americans are so lazy and fat? Because all this stuff does stuff for them, that you could easily do by yourself." Sasuke asked. "Uh," Ai sweat drops, "Well not all…yes this is why we're so fat and lazy, but I'm just lazy not fat. But anywho let's move on." Ai says pulling out her own phone from her back pocket.

"OOOOO, I wanna change my phone to look like yours!" Ino says taking Ai's phone to look at it.

"Oh that, it's just a case, see look it comes off." Ai says as she takes the case from her phone.

"So, I can change it to match all my outfits! AHHH this is so cool! Where can I get one?" Ino says.

"Online shopping but, that will be a later lesson, let's just learn the basics first. Okay everybody hit the home button once and slide to open it." Ai says doing it to her phone but everybody else is having a difficult time with theirs.  
"Where's the home button damn it!" Neji yells in frustration, Ai sighs "Neji, we've been over this before, it's the only button on the phone." Ai says pointing at the button on her phone. "Oh right, right." He says pushing it.

"But there are two buttons on the phone see look," Lee says holding the phone and pointing to a small button on the top of the phone.

"Ah, yes it does! But we shall learn about that button later." Ai says as Lee nods.

"Okay everyone with me?" Ai says looking at the confused shinobi's

"No wait! It won't unlock even though I'm sliding it." Kiba says sliding the device on his leg.

"Yeah mine won't work either." Naruto says doing the same.

"Same here." Lee says.

"Guys you do it like this, watch." Sakura says as she gets up and puts her phone on the floor and slides it across it.

"Nuh uh you do it like this." TenTen gets up and slides her body to the right.

"Uh, guys you do it like this." Hinata says as she takes her finger across the screen and it makes a clicking noise as it opens and little pictures fill the screen.

"Ohhhhhhh." Everybody says as they sit back down, "Wow Hinata-chan how'd you know how to do that? I thought at least Shikamaru would have gotten how to do it." Naruto say looking at the lazy genius who was currently snoozing away, She turns bright red, "Uh, I-I-I." She faints. "Hinata-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto says catching her before she falls.

"Uh, is she okay?" Ai asked looking at the unconscious girl, "She's fine, she always does this with Naruto." Kiba says.

"…okay then…moving on I guess…Okay so know since you have unlocked your phone you should see tiny little pictures on the screen, those are called apps, there are over about 100,000 apps in the app store! They all can do different things, but as I said earlier we'll learn about that later. Now, press the icon that is green and has a white bubble thing on it." Ai says showing them the picture.

"Wait, What? How do I press it?" Sasuke asked looking extremely confused, "You just touch it and it will open." Ai says doing it for him. "Oh, okay." He says nodding.

"Yeah Sasuke get your shit together man, you just touch it see," Naruto says putting the phone in his face and pressing the button. "…you have exactly 5 seconds to get out of my face." Sasuke says in a deadly tone. "And if I don't?" Naruto says not moving from his current place.

"HEY! Stop messing around and listen to me! Anyways, so by now you probably have opened your messages and there's a white page with lines on it." Ai says looking at them again, they nod back at her. "Okey then, now for you first text you are gonna text me so I can get your numbers and give them to everybody else. Now press the little square thingy at the top of the screen."

"I found it!" Ino says happily, "Nobody cares pig." Sakura says, Ino sticks her tongue out at her.

"Good now-WAIT YOUR GOING TO FAST DAMN IT!...Okay carry on." Neji says as he looks up at her.

"Okay now tap the bar and put in my number then when you put in my number tap the other bar at the bottom then type me a message and press send! Easy right." Ai says demonstrating on her own phone, "Okay so I tap the bar thingy but, all it shows is letters." Sakura says staring at her phone.

"Oh yeah! See that button at the bottom of the screen that has 123 on it tap that and it should change the letters to numbers."

"Hehe, she said tap that." Naruto said giggling. "Shut up dumbass!" Sakura says as she hits him upside the head.

"So what's your number?" Lee asked Ai.

"No, No Lee, my friend that's not how you ask for a girls number this is how you do it." Kiba says, clearing his throat and smirking he says, "Hey babe, I seem to have misplaced my number, can I have yours?"

Everybody sweat drops, "Oi, Kiba that sucked, this is how you really do it, are you tired? Because you've been running through my head all day, lemme get them digits bebe." Naruto says shooting Ai a thumbs up and winking.

Ai just simply walks over there towards the two boys, bends over and hits them both on the head, "THOSE WE'RE THE WORST PICK UP LINES IN THE HISTORY OF PICK UP LINES!" She screams and hits them again. "Oww, Ai-chan we're sorry stop hitting us!" They both yell, "Bakas…" she says walking back over to where she was standing before, in the process Ino and Sakura were giving her high fives.

"Anywho, where were we? Oh yeah, so my number is 789-5246, now when you put that in do as I said before and sent your message to me as well as your name. After I will give you guys each other numbers so you guys can text each other! Sounds fun right? Okay so go ahead text me." Ai says smiling.

It was quiet, "Hey, how do you spell 'hey sweet thang?'" Kiba asked Naruto, "How the hell should I know? I think it's h-e-y s-w-e-e-t-t-h-a-n-g." Naruto says as he taps away on his phone.

Ai's phone flashes, "MY EYESSSSSSSSS!" Lee screams, "Why did you do that? What have I ever done to you? OH DEAR KAMI I CAN'T SEE!"

"Dude, chill it's just a text message, you're not blind, just open your damn eyes." She says looking at him.

"…Was that an Asian joke?" Sasuke asked her, "What, no why would…ohhhh okay I see what you did there, but no it wasn't an Asian joke, sorry if it sounded like it." She looks at her phone, "Let's see who texted me first! Hmm, looks like Neji? Why did you just type a bunch of random letters?" She asked him, in replied he simply shrugged and said "I had nothing else to say…"

"Um, okay then." Her phone flashes again, "MYYYYYY EYYYYYYESSSSSS!" Lee screams again, shielding his eyes. "LEE WILL YOU STFU! YOU WILL BE OKAY!"

Everybody looks at her confused, "Did, you just say stfu? What does that mean?" Ino asked her. "Oh, hehe it's a short for saying shut the fuck up, hehe." Ai says smiling.

"Oh, okay then, hey Sakura, STFU!"

"I didn't even say anything you pig!"

"But you did now, so STFU!"

"…Fuck you, Ino!" Sakura yells at her and flips her off.

Before a argument could break out the front door flies open, "I'M BACK BITCHES! YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONE DIDN'T YOU? WELL I'M NOT!" Shino yells standing in the door way laughing, "…Is he okay?" Ai whispers to them, "He probably forgot to take his medicine this morning." Hinata says pulling out a medicine bottle, "Here Shino-kun take this."

'When did she wake up?' Ai thinks to herself, "I AIN'T TAKING SHIT! I FEEL FREE WITHOUT THAT DAMN MEDICINE!" Shino yells and turns to run off again.

"…I'm not getting paid enough to do this." Ai says to herself, she sighs "Anyways, let's continue, has everybody texted me?"

Everyone nods, "Good! Now I shall give out everybody's number and you will put them in your phones, k? k. Um, wait who texted me and said 'I like bugs.'?"

"HAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I WAS I THE GREAT SHINO-TASTIC!" Shino says as he pops in the window and then disappears as fast as he popped in.

'WTF is wrong with this guy' Ai thinks to herself, "Dude, you need to get your teammate before he is put in the crazy house." TenTen says to Kiba, "Psh, he'll be fine." Kiba says waving her comment off.

So when everybody get each other's numbers, they start they start texting each other, "I KNOW RIGHT?" Ino says out loud.

"Hey, Kiba I texted you something," Naruto says smiling deviously, "Oh, okay hold on let me sent this to Hinata really fast."

"…OHHHHHHHH! Your so right bro." Kiba says texting Naruto back, "Oi, Sasuke answer my text teme!" Naruto yells at Sasuke.

"You didn't text me dobe." Sasuke says, "Oh I forgot to press send." Naruto says.

"Okay well you guys have fun texting each other! Remember you can text me to if you want I mean you got my number so why not! But, I shall be back tomorrow for another lesson, it will be about social networking, one of my favorites, so I'll be back tomorrow have fun guys! Oh and make sure you lock the doors before Shino gets back in…" Ai says walking to the door and leaving.

"Meehh!" They all say not looking at her but looking at their phones and typing away on them, "I'll take that as a bye." She says and walks out the door.

**Alright there you go chapter 2 of "What if?" I hoped you all liked it! Remember to leave a review to let me know how you liked it, Now I'm off to see Iron Man 3 PEACE! XD**


	3. Chapter 3:Social Networking

**Hi guys! It is I again back with the third chapter of "What if?" XD…so I skipped school today, I feel so badass right now! Just thought I would let you know, XD But, yeah anywho's on with the story FOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR FANFICTON! XD **

"Hey, hey, hey guys how's it going, ready to learn more about technology today?" Ai says as she walks into the house, "Ai-chan! I've been waiting for you, I gotta show you something awesome!" Naruto says as he hops of the couch.

"What's up, what do you want to show me?" Ai says curiously.

"Watch this, okay so when I press this button at the top of the message thingy it does this," Naruto says as he pushes the button and holds the phone up, in the distance you could hear somebody's phone ringing, "IT PLAYS MUSIC! IT'S THAT AWESOME?" He says excitedly,

"Damn it Naruto, stop making my phone play music!" Sasuke yells from upstairs.

Ai giggles at the overexcited ninja in front of her, "What's so funny?" Naruto asked her, "You," She giggles again, "That's not music, you just called Sasuke and his phone was ringing."

"Wait, what? I didn't call him, this is calling him, YO SASUKE!"

"WHAT!?"

"…NOTHING!"

"...FUCK YOU!"

"…MAYBE LATER!"

"STFU! I TRYING TO DROP A SQUAT!" Kiba yells from the bathroom.

"…YOU CAN TAKE A SHIT WITH PEOPLE YELLING? THAT'S WEIRD BRO!" Naruto yells back at him.

"NO I CAN'T SO SHUD UP!" Ai sweat drops, 'What Dafuq is wrong with these people?' she thinks to herself.

…

"Okay guys today we're gonna learn about social networking! So, can anybody tell me what you think social networking is?" Ai asked them. "Isn't like talking to someone over the internet?" Shikamaru says. Ai smiles "Why, yes it is, Good job Shika! So, first off we're gonna go with the basic one, Facebook! But, Facebook isn't the only social networking place out there, we have plenty such as, Instagram, Vine, Tumblr, MySpace, and many more!"

"I WANT A VINE SO I CAN SWING ON IT LIKE…um what's that dude's name, he was like a hobo in the woods or something, he was raised by apes." Naruto says, taping his chin in a thinking matter.

"Um, do you me Tarzan?" Ai says to him. "YEAH, I WANT A VINE SO I CAN SWING ON IT LIKE HE DID! I WOULD LOOK SO AWESOME!"

"No, you wouldn't you would look even more goofy." Sasuke says. "Shut it emo boy, your just jelly you wouldn't look as awesome as I would swinging on a vine." Naruto says to Sasuke.

"GUYS, Can you chill the fuck out for like 20 minutes, then when I'm done you can have your little fight, Now, as I was saying, we're going to start off with the basics, Facebook, now unlock your phones and go to the app store, it's the little blue square at the bottom."

…

"SHIT!" Kiba yells from the upstairs bathroom, "Maybe I can just get it out…Yes! I got it, Ew it's covered in it! I'll just wash it in the sink," He turns on the sink and puts his phone in it to wash it off, "There we go, good as new." He exits the bathroom and goes downstairs with the rest of the group, "Hey guys, don't use the bathroom upstairs for a couple of hours." He says as he takes a seat on the couch, "So what are we doing today?"

"Today we are doing social networking, so unlock your phone and go to the blue square at the bottom and then in the search bar type in 'Facebook'" Ai says, "Social networking huh, sounds fun." Kiba says doing as he was told.

"Okay is everybody done yet?" Ai says looking around at them.

"Um, it's asking for a password." Sakura says, "Oh right, your password is your birthday."

"How do you know our birthdays?" Shikamaru says looking at her questionly.

Ai giggles awkwardly, "Um, I, see," She turns red, "So, you've been creeping on us huh, Ai-chan?" Naruto says smiling. "N-No, it's was just for research,"

"Righttttt, then why are you blushing Ai-chan? " Kiba says, nudging Naruto with his elbow

"Because, it's hot in here, you know what just shut up!"

They laugh, "Anyways, So by now it should be downloading onto your home screen," They all nod, "Okay know when it done press it and it should take you to the Facebook login, when you get their it should be something that says 'new to Facebook' at the bottom of the screen, press that and it should take you to the sign up process."

"Okay, so know it's asking me for an email account, whatever that is." Ino says.

"Oh yeah, your email is your first and last name then put a at sign thing, ." Ai says.

"It won't work, I put in in right but, it keeps saying 'invalid email address'" Lee says showing his phone to Ai, "…No Lee it's not actually 'first name last name,' it's your first and last name."

"Oh, okay! Oops." He says embarrassed, Ai giggles at him, "So TenTen, what's your email address, since nobody really knows your last name." Neji asked her, "That's confidential information." She says, Neji snaps his fingers "Damn." He says to himself.

Ai gives a creepy smile "I know your last name TenTen, I am the one who set all this up after all."

TenTen gasps, "How dare you read my private information!"

Ai smiles again, "It seems I know more about you than anybody else."

"This is getting creepy." Choji says, "Tell me about it." Naruto says.

"Well then, know that you know all about me, I'm gonna have to kill you know." TenTen says as she stands up.

Ai eyes widen, "No, No I was just kidding! I really don't know anything about you! Don't kill me I haven't gotten to eat yet!"

"…"

"…"

"…Will you marry me?" Choji says with hearts in his eyes, "Any girl who cares about food more than getting killed should be mine."

"…Um," Shino burst through the door, "WAZZZZZUP BITCHES! I'M BACK! YOU MISS ME! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Yo, there was this guy on the street he was all like 'hey kid want some loud?' I was all like 'yeah son!' Now I'm seeing rainbows and shit, like damn bro you see that unicorn over there?!"

Everybody stares at Shino, "What the fuck you looking at son?! Shino don't like being looked at, it's like staring at the sun I'll blind ya," Shino begins to fall but catches himself, "Damn man, you see that gravity almost kicked my ass, iight Shino out! PEACE BITCH!" And he turns and runs out the door.

"…What the hell is wrong with him?" Ino says.

"I have no idea." Kiba says, "I think he needs help."

"He needs more than help." TenTen says.

"She's so right," Ai says, "But anyways, let's continue, okay by know, you all should have everything filled and now you are a member of Facebook, now you can make status, take picture talk to people and more. So, go ahead play with it for a while."

"I'm gonna take a picture! Hey forehead wanna take a picture with me?" Ino asked Sakura, "I guess so, pig."

"Hey, add me as a friend you guys!" Naruto says "Only if you add me." Kiba says.

"Aww, look at this picture." TenTen says showing everyone, "HEY! STOP MAKING STATUS ABOUT ME TEME!" Naruto yells at Sasuke, "I'm not I'm talking about someone else." He says. "Oh, okay then…hey wait I'm the only one wearing orange here!"

"It amazes me how slow you can be sometimes." Sasuke says.

"Okay guys, I'm out for the day! Have fun, I'll be back tomorrow!" Ai says. "Why can't you just stay here if you're gonna be back in the morning?" Ino asked Ai, she shrugs "I dunno." "You should stay! We'll have like a girl sleep over! It will be so fun!" Ino says with a big smile.

"I don't know…" Ai says.

"Oh come on! Please,"

"Yeah, come on Ai it'll be fun, we want to get to know you better!" Sakura says.

"…Okay then, I'll stay."

"Yay, come on let's go upstairs to our room." Ino says dragging Ai upstairs, all the girls follow them.

"Sleepover eh, well then you know what time it is guys." Naruto says

"No." Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru all say at the same time, Naruto deadpans, "You guys are no fun." He says, "I'll just do it by myself!" And with that he runs off. "Dumbass, how many fanfiction does it take for him to know that not gonna turn out well." Sasuke says.

**A/N: So there you have it chapter 3! So, next chapter will be kinda a filler chapter I guess because, I've ran out of ideas…hehe, I'm sorry…DX but, reviews are much liked, let me know how you liked it, or how you disliked it XD well, that's it til next time! BYEEEEEEEEEEEE! **


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepover

**Hey Hey Hey! I'm back with the newest chapter on "What if?" so since I haven't really thought about what to teach them next so this shall be a filler chappie *DUN DUN DUNNNN* XD so here ya gooooooo! ENJOYYYYY! **

"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD, DAMN RIGHT IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS! I COULD TEACH YOU BUT I'LL HAVE TO CHARGE!" Ino sings into hairbrush, "She has no idea that I'm so putting this on Facebook." Sakura says as she snickers evilly, Ai laughs "That's terrible but, funny."

When the song ends Ino stops singing, "Thank you Kami, I think I might have gone deaf." TenTen says without looking up from her phone. "Oh shut up, your just jelly because I sing like an angel." Ino says back to her, "Yeah 'jelly'" TenTen says as she uses her fingers to quote the word 'jelly'. Ino rolls her eyes at her, "What other type of music do you have Ai?" she says as she takes the phone from Ai, "OOO let's listen to this!"

Baby by Justin Bieber stars playing, "I like this song, what's her name so I can put in my phone!" Ino says, "Uh, this is a guy who sings this…" Ai says,

"It is?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow at Ai, "But, he sounds like a girl."

Ai laughs, "Yeah, let's just say that he hasn't hit puberty yet…"

"There's no way that this is a guy." TenTen says.

"OMG, this is a guy here I'll show you a picture of him." Ai says as she goes through her phone looking for a picture of him. "Here that's when he was 14 on the left and that him now on the right." She says holding up her phone for everyone to see.

"He's cute!" Ino and Sakura exclaim at the same time but, then start to argue with each other.

"No forehead, he's mine! You can have Sasuke! Ino yells at Sakura

"I don't want him anymore, JUSTIN BIEBER SHALL BE MINE PIG!"

"As if he'll want you, He's mine!"

"What's the big deal he's not even that cute." TenTen says to them.

"TenTen's right he's not." Ai says.

"What about you Hinata, do you like him?" Sakura asked the quiet girl who was sitting on the bed with her phone in front of her face.

"Huh, who?" She asked without stuttering, they all look at her shocked, "You didn't stutter, what's up with that?" Ai asked.

"Meh, I'm so over that phase, now show me the picture of this guy," She says, everybody still staring at her, "What? Why are you guys staring at me? You act like I'm always supposed to be the quiet one! Well, I'm tired of always having to be the sweet and innocent one, it's time for me to change." She says.

It was quiet for a minute, "Ai, are you crying?" Hinata asked look at her, "No, these are tears of joy." She says wiping her eyes. "Okayyyyy, so are you gonna show me the picture or not?" Hinata says, "Oh yeah here you go," Ai says as she hands her the phone, "Na bro, he's not cute, he looks like a girl."

"I request the highest of fives from you Hinata," Ai says smiling, Hinata giggles and high fives her.

"Whatever you guys, he is cute and you know it." Ino says.

…

"I'm bored, hey Kiba- Naruto says.

"No." Kiba says cutting him off as he plays with phone, "You didn't even know what I was gonna say!" Naruto says.

"You were gonna ask me if I wanted to go spy on the girls sleepover."

"Damn," Naruto curses under his breath, "But, you know you want to! Come on YOLO right!?"

Kiba looks at Naruto for a minute before smacking him on the back of his head, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto yells at him.

"For being a dumbass," Kiba says as he tilts his phone from side to side, "What are you doing with your phone?" Naruto asked him, "Playing this totally awesome app called temple run."

"Looks fun, I wanna play!" Naruto says.

"Then play, duh!" Kiba says.

…

"I'm hungry, do you guys have any food here?" Ai asked the girls.

"Nope, we ran out, you gotta remember we're living with Choji." Ino says.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't have any food?" Ai says to her, she shrug "Forgot to mention it."

Ai gets up from the purple bean bag she was sitting on, "Where ya going?" TenTen asked looking up at her from her place on the floor.

"Grocery Store, wanna come with?" Ai says.

"Sure!" TenTen says as she gets up.

"Can we come to?" Hinata asked, "Sure why not, the more the merrier!" Ai says smiling.

…

"Damn it! That fucking cart ride always messes me up." Kiba yells.

"What are you guys doing?" Lee asked them, "Oh we're playing this awesome game called Temple Run, you should play with us Bushy Brow!" Naruto says not look up from his phone.

"I would play with you guys but, see my phone won't come back on…I was on it a few minutes ago and then the screen just turned black." Lee says.

"Oh man, that sucks you should see if Ai can fix it for you." Kiba says.

"Oh right! I'll go see if she can fix it!" Lee says turning to go up the stairs.

When Lee reaches the room he knocks, "Um, Ai-chan something's wrong with my phone I was just wondering if you could fix it for me? Hello? Are you guys in there?" He opens the door and with a gasp he turns to run back down stairs.

"GUYS, GUYS THEIR NOT UP THERE!" Lee yells, Naruto and Kiba turn to him.

"What, what do you mean they're not up there? Then where are they? Kiba says.

"What's all the commotion about, I'm trying to sleep." Shikamaru says as he comes down the stairs, followed by Choji, Neji, and Sasuke.

"What's going on?" Neji asked them.

"EVERYBODY CHILL THE FUCK OUT! I GOT THIS!" Naruto yells.

Everybody stares at him, "Okay, so the girls are missing and we can't find them."

"Did you check in the bathroom? Because I was just on Instagram and they posted about 30 pictures on there." Sasuke says.

"You have an Instagram? Follow me I'm almost at 400 followers." Neji says.

"Okay what's your name?" Sasuke asked him.

"The_Chosen_One." Neji says.

"Okay, I did follow me back." Sasuke says.

"I will, nice name btw." Neji says, "Thanks."

"Hey what's your name? Follow me I'm 'On That Pimp Shit Kiba." Kiba says.

"K, follow me I'm 'The Advenger X12" Sasuke says, "Follow me too, I'm 'That_Orange wearing_Gangsta' Naruto says.

"Hey! Follow me too you guys! I'm 'That fluffy guy'" Choji says, "Follow me to, 'Sky watcher28." Shikamaru says.

…

"So, what is a 'Grocery Store?'" Sakura asked Ai.

"Isn't it where you get food?" Ino says, "No shit Ino, we're going there to get food aren't we?" Sakura says.

"Don't you 'no shit' me you're the one who asked the question in the first place dumbass."

"She's got a point." Hinata says, "We're here!" Ai says before they start arguing with each other, they did this a lot and she was kind of getting annoyed with it.

"So what are we gonna get?" TenTen asked, "I want something chocolate!" Ino says.

"Why don't we just make brownies then?" Ai says as she leads the group into a desert aisle.

"YES! Let's make brownies!" Sakura says.

"I could go for brownies." TenTen says, "Yeah, me too." Hinata says.

"Brownies it is! What kind?" Ai asked them.

…

"Wait, aren't we missing something?" Kiba says, everybody stopped what they we're doing and looked at him.

"Shit the girls, I know I'll just text them! Who's the dumbass now?" Naruto says.

"I gotta admit, that's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard you say, Naruto." Sasuke says.

"What I say?" Naruto asked him.

"…Nevermind, dumbass." Sasuke says turning his attention back to his phone.

…

"That was fun! I never thought shopping for food would be so fun!" Ino exclaims as she walks out the store carrying a couple of bags with her.

"That's why American's are fat though…" Ai says also holding some bags.

"But, you're not fat." Hinata says. "True but, I do like to eat."

"But, I mean who doesn't like to eat?" Sakura says.

"People with eating disorders," TenTen says.

Everyone sweat drops, "Touché, TenTen, Touché." Ai says.

…

"Did they answer?" Kiba asked to Naruto, "Answer what?" Naruto asked, "The text dumbass, the text!" Kiba yells at him.

"Oh, I forgot to…" Naruto says, "See this is why people call you names, get you shit together Naruto." Kiba says.

The door opens "Oh hey guys, what's up?" Ai says as she set the bags on the floor.

"What's in the bag?" Choji asked, "Is it food?"

"Yep it sure is!" Ai says with a smile.

"I love you," Choji says walking towards her with his arms wide open ready for a hug but, instead of hugging her he hugs the bags of food on the floor.

"Okay then," Ai says, "Where did you guys go?" Kiba asked her, "To buy food, I told you we were leaving."

"No you didn't…" He says.

"Yes, I did…" She says, "But you probably didn't hear me because you and Naruto were too busy playing Temple Run."

"That game is most awesome." Naruto says.

"It is! But that part where you're at the cave riding the cart, it always messes me up!" Hinata says. The guys stare at her, she sighs "Again with this shit, yes I just spoke a full sentence without stuttering, whoop di fucking do. Can you please stop staring at me now? Thanks." And with that she walks into the kitchen.

Neji points his finger at her, "What was that all about?" He asked Ai, she shrugs "I have no idea."

"Is it me or ever since she stop stuttering she's become even hotter?" Naruto says, Neji glares at him, "Don't even think about it." He says.

"Ai, come on I'm ready to eat these brownies!" Ino yells from the kitchen, "Coming!"

"I want a brownie!" Kiba yells as he jumps off the couch, "So do I!" Naruto yells.

…

Shino was watching them from the window, "So, Shino doesn't get a brownie? WELL I DIDN'T WANT ONE ANYWAY! COME ON BARBRA! LET'S GO! YOU SHALL ALL RUE THIS DAY! RUE IT! AHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAH!" And he runs away.

**A/N: Poor Shino he must still be high, lol so did ya like well review BIZZNECHTES! XD no just kidding I love you guys but really leave a review tell me how you liked it! Well, that's it I guess, til next time BUH BYEEEEEEEEEE! XD P.S Sorry for the Justin Bieber bashing, don't take it to seriously because I don't need a bunch of fangirls attacking me. .**


	5. Chapter 5: Video Games

**Sup? So I'm back with another chapter of 'What if?' …yup that's pretty much all I got to say… XD So, without further or do here ya go guys enjoy! **

"So, today we're gonna take a break from the phones and learn about, video games!" Ai says as she pulls out a box from the closet behind her, "Now, video games are mostly kinda a guy thing but, girls play them to,"

"Do you play video games Ai-chan?" Naruto asked her, "Heck yeah dude!" She says pulling out an Xbox from the box, "Now this beautiful piece of machinery is called an Xbox,"

"Why is it called an Xbox if it's shaped like a rectangle?" Sasuke says, "How the freak should I know? I didn't make the thing." She says, "Sasuke's got a point, why _is_ it called an 'Xbox' if it's shaped like a rectangle?" Naruto says.

"I just asked that dobe," Sasuke says, "Well you're not the only one who can asked questions around here you…turd sandwich!" Naruto yells at Sasuke, "…Did you just call me a turd sandwich?"

"Yeah, how you feel about that?" Naruto says.

"I don't know you tell me fuck face."

"BURN, damn Naruto you just gonna take that?" Kiba says to Naruto.

"STFU YOU DOUCHENOZZLE!" Naruto yells back.

"HEY! BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, fucking douche canoes." Ai yells, "Did you just say douche canoes?" TenTen asked her, "Well, they were pissing me off," She says crossing her arms.

"You'll get used to it," Sakura says, as Ai looks over at Naruto who was still staring at Sasuke, "Fucking twat…" Naruto murmurs under his breath, Sasuke smirks, "Dipshit…"

"STOP!" Ai yells as she grabs the closest thing near her, which was a lamp and chunks it at them, Sasuke ducks but it hit Naruto right in the face, "Damnnnnnnnn…you should have shut up when she told you to." Kiba says laughing.

"Can I get back to what I was saying, now?" She says a bit irritated, "Okay, so now that we've gotten all that out of the way, now we have to hook it up to the T.V." Ai says walking over to the T.V.

"Wait, that's what that thing is?" Ino says, "I thought it was just for decorations, what does it do?"

"Here I'll just show you," Ai says as she turns the T.V on, "So, what do you do with it?" Choji asked, "Uh, nothing…you just watch it," She says changing the channels, "Yup that's pretty much it…"

"That's all it does is shows pictures?" Hinata says.

"Pretty much, I'm not a big fan of T.V but a lot of people can't life without it." Ai says shrugging.

"Wait! Let me see that," Choji says pointing at the remote in her hand.

"What this?"

"Yeah, can I see it?" He asked her.

"Sure, here you go."

"Thanks," He says staring at the T.V then he presses a button and it changes, "Woah, what just happen?"

Ai giggles "You change the channel, oh and look." Ai says pressing the button on the T.V to turn it up.

"I dunno Patrick what do you wanna do today?" The T.V says, Spongebob was currently on.

"I know let's go play with Squidward!" The yellow creature says to his best friend Patrick.

"NO." The squid-like creature says.

Giggles fill the room, "So, I can watch this all day, without doing anything else?" Choji says.

"Yup, but I wouldn't suggest that, it's not healthy…" Ai says.

"Where has this been all my life!" Choji says as he props his feet up on the coffee table and changes the channel again. "This is probably the best thing you've shown me all week Ai-chan." He says.

Ai sweatdrops, 'I had I feeling that he would probably like that.' She thinks to herself.

The door flies open, "What up fuzzbags?!" Shino yells as he enters the house.

'You have got to be fucking kidding me.' Ai thinks to herself as she face palms.

"OOO ARE YOU WATCHING SPONGEBOB? THAT'S MY SHIT YO! MOVE OVER." He says as he pushes the unconscious Naruto on the floor.

"Shino, why do you always break in at random moments?" Hinata asked him.

"What chu mean, I live here too, yo!" He says.

"Yeah but, you haven't been here actually living here, you kinda just break in, say something stupid and leave."

"AYE SHINO DOES WHAT SHINO WANTS! DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!"

"DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME DIPSHIT I'M JUST ASKING YOU A QUESTION!"

"…" Shino starts crying.

"What the fuck?" Hinata says, "Why are you crying?"

"…you…you…you…yelled at me!" Shino starts balling his eyes out.

Everybody stared at him, "Kiba, wanna do something about this?" Hinata asked him.

Kiba threw his hands up, "Like what? Oh, I got it!" He stands up and goes upstairs to get something and returns with something in his hand, "Hey, Shino look," He opens his hand to reveal a toy spider.

Shino looks up, "…Bobby?"

Kiba nods, "Yeah," He walks to the door and opens it.

"Wait! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO BOBBY?"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOO GET EM!" Kiba says throwing the spider out the door,

"BOBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Shino yells and runs after the spider.

Kiba quickly closes the door and locks it, "Okay, he should be gone for a while." He says taking his seat back on the couch.

"Okay then, so now that's over, who wants to play first?" She asked them, "I do!" TenTen says.

"Yay! Okay you take this," She says as she hands TenTen the controller, "This thing looks complicated." She says observing her controller.

"It's not trust me you'll get used to it." Ai says putting a CD, "What's that?" Neji asked.

"It's Black Ops 2!" Ai says excitedly, "And that is?" Neji says.

"It's a game silly, here just watch."

"We'll play zombies, it'll be fun just wait."

"Zombies? Sounds awesome, let's do this!" TenTen exclaims.

"Okay press this button to shoot, kay?"

"Okay!" She says.

…

"Shit, Fucking zombie, DIE BITCH!" TenTen yells.

"GO TENTEN! You're like a pro at this!" Ai says.

"I call next game!" Kiba says.

"Yeah, me too." Sasuke says.

Everybody turns to look at him, "What? I just want to try it out." He says.

"Hmm, looks interesting, I shall play too!" Lee says.

"Look at those shitbags, thinking they're so cool with their new 'technology' it's okay though at least we have each other Bobby...Barbra? No, it's not what you think, wait come back! BARBRA DON'T LEAVE ME!"

**A/N: So yeah, soo sorry that this chapter sucked… but, leave reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. Because I'm thinking of not continuing this…but I'm not sure yet but, if I get reviews on telling me why I should continue it I shall reconsider the thought. Well till next time, BUH BYE! **


End file.
